Character Families
The following page is a list of the characters Family Members or friends, etc. Audrey *Audrey's Step-Sister: Audrey had a sister who previously owned the mall she would always shop in. After the mall was destroyed, she vanished, never to be heard from again. *Audrey's Father: He passed away, and gave the mall he owned to Audrey's sister. *Audrey's Step-Brother: *Audrey's Mother: Audrey's mother was a previous supermodel, who retired when she met Audrey's father. Brian *Brian's Father: Brian gets the idea that he can do everything on his own from his father. He's the one who was taught Brian to think this way. When he left, Brian was upset at first, but then didn't care because he felt that it made him a much lesser man than Brian himself. *Brian's Mother: She is a sweet, yet strict parent. Once Brian's father left, Brian attempted to comfort her, and he went back on his sayings and tried to help her get through her pain. Bryan Spyder *Bryan's Father: His father did everything he could to support his family. He even got arrested once when Bryan was 14 for being falsely accused of stealing fruit from a fruit stand, that he actually paid for. His father most likely resides somewhere isolated in a part of Jamaica. *Bryan's Mother: *Bryan's Sister: *Bryan's Step-Son, Kevin: Chase *Chase's Father: *Chase's Mother: *Chase's Sister, Hailey: *Chase's Sister, Marissa: *Chase's Sister, Rose: Christina *Christina's Mother: *Christina's Father: Dwayne *Dwayne's Mother: *Dwayne's Father: *Dwayne's Brother, Steven: *Dwayne's Brother, Keith: *Dwayne's Brother, Mason: *Dwayne's Nephew, Kevin: Emily *Emily's Mother: *Emily's Father: *Emily's Sister: *Emily's Brother, Sebastian: Emily would get annoyed with Sebastian, as normal older siblings would get with their younger siblings, but she still cut someone and go to bat for him in a minute. Sebastian loves his sister, and she loves him. *Emily's Daughter, Emerald: *Emily's Daughter, Celestia: Since she first saw her, Emily loved Celestia, and she never let her out of her sight. being the protective woman she is. *Emily's Son, Fletcher: *Emily's Cousin, James: Emily and James were always close since they were very little, due to James' mom/Emily's Aunt dying, and they being so close to her. They looks out for each other since, and have a strong bond with each other till this day. *Emily's Cousin, Lux: Emily and Lux hang out every other day, Emily wonders how Lux can eat so much without gaining weight, while Lux probably wonders how Emily can do so much in a day. Either way, they care for one another, and wouldn't wanna see the other hurt at all. Frank *Frank's Father: *Frank's Mother: *Frank's Brother: *Frank's Sister: *Frank's Cousin: Franklin *Franklin's Mother: *Franklin's Father: *Franklin's Sister: Gea *Gea's Mother: *Gea's Brother: *Gea's Sister: Genesis *Genesis' Mother: *Genesis' Father: *Genesis' Brother: *Genesis' Sister: Hailey *Hailey's Father: *Hailey's Mother: *Hailey's Brother, Chase: *Hailey's Sister, Marissa: *Hailey's Sister, Rose: Jason *Jason's Mother: *Jason's Father: *Jason's Sister: Jayleen *Jayleen's Mother: *Jayleen's Father: *Jayleen's Brother: Jennvica *Jennvica's Mother: *Jennvica's Father: *Jennvica's Brother: *Jennvica's Sister: Justin *Justin's Mother: *Justin's Father: *Justin's Brother: *Justin's Sister: Kari *Kari's Mother: *Kari's Father: *Kari's Sister: Kasey *Kasey's Father: *Kasey's Mother: *Kasey's Sister: *Kasey's Brother: Kat *Kat's Mother: Keith *Keith's Mother: *Keith's Father: *Keith's Brother, Steven: *Keith's Brother, Dwayne: *Keith's Brother, Mason: *Keith's Son, Kevin: Kevin *Kevin's Mother, Macey: *Kevin's Father, Keith: *Kevin's Uncle, Steven: *Kevin's Uncle, Dwayne: *Kevin's Uncle, Mason: *Kevin's Aunt, Courtney: *Kevin's Grandmother: *Kevin's Grandfather: Logan *Logan's Father: *Logan's Mother: Macey *Macey's Mother: *Macey's Father: *Macey's Sister, Courtney: *Macey's Son, Kevin: Malik *Malik's Mother: *Malik's Father: Malik's father rarely ever made time for him. Malik resented him for it, but his dad eventually apologized and made the effort to be more present in his life. Now they have a great relationship. *Malik's Older Brother, Wayne: Malik and Wayne pretty much also had a good relationship as brothers. Wayne as the big brother would help Malik learn things, and give him advice. And Malik when he was old enough would give Wayne advice himself. They learn and grow from each other. *Malik's Cousin, Jade: *Malik's Son, Royal: *Malik's Daughter, Naomi: *Malik's Son, Giovanni: Marissa *Marissa's Father: *Marissa's Mother: *Marissa's Brother, Chase: *Marissa's Sister, Hailey: *Marissa's Sister, Rose: *Marissa's Daughter: Nichelle *Nichelle's Mother: *Nichelle's Father, Nigel: *Nichelle's Brother: *Nichelle's Sister: *Nichelle's Daughter, Nicole: Nicole *Nicole's Mother, Nichelle: *Nicole's Father: Category:Characters On Shows